Prongslet and Prongsette
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Before Harry was born, the Potters had a daughter named Laura. After Voldemort's attack, she was sent to the Dursleys, however, when she was eight, Vernon kicked them both out of the house. They then live on the streets of Diagon and Knockturn Alley until they meet our favorite Lupin-Black twins! Rated T cause I'm paranoid. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Laura Potter sighed as she placed the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter of the abandoned home she and her little brother had found and called out,

"Harry, I'm home!"

A few seconds later, a rather tall nine-year old boy with messy black hair, knobbly knees, and emerald-green eyes stood before her. His bangs hid the lightening-shaped scar on his forehead. He grinned when he saw her,

"Finally! The cat's been moaning for ages."

Laura rolled her eyes at him,

"Harry, we don't have a cat."

The grin widened,

"I know. What did you bring this time?"

She waved vaguely at the stuff on the counter in a 'look-for-yourself' gesture. He laughed delightedly and eagerly attacked the brown hurriedly began taking the contents out of the bag, which consisted of chicken, broccoli, pasta noodles, and various other ingredients to make several days worth of chicken alfredo. The boy made a noise of content and attacked his sister with a hug. She laughed, holding him tightly. He grew suddenly suspicious and drew back slightly to look up at her through narrowed eyes.

"How did you get these?" he demanded. She sighed,

"The same way I get everything, Harry: I traded information for money. Don't worry, I haven't resulted to degrading myself for food yet." she told him warily. Harry was instantly contrite,

"Sorry, Lira, I just -" he was interrupted by his sister's warm laughter.

"Calm down, luv. I know why you're worried. Now go wash up while I make dinner."

Harry reluctantly withdrew from the embrace and ran to do as she said. Laura grinned after him. As soon as she was sure that he was out earshot, however, her grin faded and she heaved a sigh. Taking care of a growing boy was getting difficult, and if it came down to it, she would force one of her clients to take care of him as payment. Living on the streets, even in a magical community, wasn't easy. As she washed the noodles, she thought back to the day their uncle Vernon Dursley had kicked them out of his home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_5 years ago _~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_It was hot outside and the sun was beating down on Laura and Harry's necks as they worked the Dursleys' yard. Dudley was inside watching TV with Uncle Vernon while Aunt Petunia cleaned the kitchen. Harry, who was mowing the yard with the push mower,tripped and accidentally let go of the machine. It went off course and headed straight for Laura,who was tending Aunt Petunia's flower bed. Laura, who had heard her brother's pained cry as he fell, looked toward him and dived out of the way just in time to avoid being turned into hamburger meat. The flower bed, however, was not so lucky. Laura grabbed the mower and shut it off before running to check if her brother was alright. He laid whimpering on the ground, and Laura soon found that his foot had gotten stuck in a hole in the ground. His ankle was sprained; he wouldn't be able to do chores for a few weeks. Both their heads snapped up when they heard their uncle's angry roar of "BOY!" Laura put herself between her brother and the walrus, saying pleadingly,_

"_Uncle Vernon, please, it wasn't his fault! It was an accident, his foot got caught on a mole hole and he fell! His ankle's sprained and swelling. He won't be able to -" she was cut off by her uncle's shout._

"_SHUT UP! I've had it with you freaks! If he can't work, he can't stay, and neither can you! I want you to gather your things and get out of my house!" he bellowed. Laura glared at the man and, for the first time in three years, began to shout back._

"_FINE! You fat, ugly walrus, but you will let me tend to my brother first! I don't care if you hate us or think we're a waste of space! If you try to stop me from helping him I will be wearing your obese guts for garters!" she screamed, "I am tired of you screaming and yelling and hurting my brother! Now go get some bloody bandages and an ice pack for his ankle! NOW!" she added when he merely blinked at her. Startled by the change in his niece, he did as she ordered. A few minutes later, Petunia came out of the house with the things she had asked for and a duffel bag containing all their belongings, but Laura didn't care, she just wanted to make sure her brother was alright._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _Present _~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She shook her head to clear it as she put the noodles on to boil and began to chop the vegetables. Harry had come back and decided to help her. While he cut the chicken, he turned to her and asked casually,

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Laura sighed sadly at the hope she heard in his voice and nodded.

"Yes, I do. Sorry, baby. You can come with me if you want. I'm doing some research for a couple of girls I met in Diagon today."

Harry's emerald eyes sparked with excitement,

"What are we doing?"

She laughed at his enthusiasm,

"Listening and reading old Prophets mostly. We're trying to see if we can find enough information to clear man called Sirius Black of a crime he was supposedly never officially charged with."

Harry's face darkened at the possibility of an innocent man being locked in a cage. Finally, he decided to lighten the mood by asking,

"Who gave us the job?"

Laura grinned, she noticed that he'd said 'us' instead of 'you' and was glad that he wasn't going to let the depressing air of the task daunt him.

"His nine-year-old daughters. Apparently they've had someone teaching them politics the past few months and want to get their father a fair trial." the conversation stopped after that, and the two spent the rest of the evening in a companionable silence while they finished cooking, ate a small portion of what they had made, stored the food away, did the dishes, and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter Remus and Sirius would have lived.**

* * *

Laura woke her brother gently, sighing as she contemplated a way to tell her brother everything she had remembered yesterday and what they were really doing today.

"What's wrong, Lorey?"

Her head snapped up at the sleepy voice and sighed again, taking the boy into her arms.

"Harry, lovely, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She bit her lip and buried her face in his hair so as not to see his expression.

"Yesterday, while I was speaking with Lucius, I met some people that I knew a long time ago and remembered some things that I had forgotten."

"Like what?"

She took a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut, unable to look at him.

"Harry, one of our parents is alive."

Harry's eyes widened comically, but she didn't see it.

"Which one? Why didn't they come looking for us? Why did they let us live with the Dursleys?"

Laura tightened her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair,

"Shh, baby. I'm about to tell you, but first, I want you to understand something." She withdrew far enough to look him in the eye, "I didn't remember any of this until last night and the only reason I didn't tell you then is because I didn't want to hurt you."

Harry nodded to show he understood and snuggled back into his sister's embrace, turning his face up expectantly. She chuckled wryly and closed her eyes as she began to speak.

"It started about a month before we went in to hiding with Papa and Aunt Lily. Uncle Luc and our other father, Severus were in the study talking when an old man with a long white beard and very colorful clothes came in and told them that in order to keep their families safe, they would have to make us forget them. They listened to the man for a long time before they finally agreed. They forced Aunt Lily to blood adopt us, then all our memories were modified except for mine and yours. Papa and Aunt Lily were married and a few weeks later, we moved to Godric's Hallow. The rest you already know."

Harry sat there in silence for a long time absorbing the information. Finally, he asked,

"So, what happens now?"

Laura looked down at him in shock for a moment- then burst out laughing.

"Now, we get ready and go to Gringotts. You take your shower while I heat up leftovers. You can eat and clean up while I'm taking mine."

Harry nodded and hurried to do as he was told. Laura watched him go, and, as soon as he was out of sight, she dropped her head into her hands. Today was going to be a long day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Gringotts ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Laura entered the bank with Harry holding her hand tightly. Her red hair hung loose and flowed down past her waist, her hazel eyes darted warily around the room as she searched for her uncles. She finally spotted them and smiled in relief when she saw that they had brought Draco, Teddy, and the girls with them. She led Harry over to them and was surprised when he turned to one of the girls and said in a small voice,

"I'm sorry."

Laura and Selene exchanged puzzled glances.

"For what, luv?" Laura asked gently. Harry turned and buried his face in her dress,

"Dudley punched her in the face and told me it was because she had stopped him from beating me up."

Laura's brow furrowed as she looked questioningly at Remus, who shook his head. She looked back at the girls and her eyes widened in understanding,

"Prongslet, was this back when you still went to primary school?"

Harry nodded and Selene's mouth fell open in an O expression. She walked up to Harry and put her arms around him in a hug,

"It wasn't your fault Harry."

Harry began to shake; Laura sighed as she took her brother from her little cousin and picked him up. He hid his face in her shoulder, slowly calming while Laura rubbed his back and murmur soothingly in his ear. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and Harry indicated that he wanted to be let back down on his feet. Laura nodded and lowered him back to the ground, glaring at the others as if daring them to say something. She caught Selene's upset look and smiled,

"You didn't do anything wrong, Moon-beam. It's just that mentioning the Dursleys brings back bad memories."

Selene nodded in understanding, causing Laura to smile sadly before turning to Lucius and Remus. Flaming red hair caught her attention and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Bill!"

The man turned and his eyes nearly left his head when he saw her,

"Lorey?"

Laura laughed and threw herself into the arms of her childhood friend. Bill lifted her off her feet and spun with her before setting her back down. She pulled back and grinned up at him,

"What have you been up to, Billy?" she asked, her grin widening when he mock-glared at her for the use of his hated nickname.

"I've been in Egypt. I'm a curse-breaker now."

She hugged him again and kissed his cheek,

"Congratulations, Bill! What about Charlie, Perce, the twins, and Ron?"

Bill laughed,

"Charlie and Perce are still at Hogwarts and the twins are about to start their first year. Ron and Gin, our sister, are at home with mum?"

Laura frowned in confusion,

"Uncle Arthur remarried Aunt Cissy?"

Now Bill frowned,

"Cissy? You mean Narcissa? Lucius Malfoy's wife?"

Laura tilted her head, then she remembered,

"Ohhh. You, Charlie and Perce all had your memories modified. I'd forgotten because you remembered me."

Bill snorted, momentarily overlooking what she'd said,

"You make it impossible to forget you, no matter how many spells or potions are used. Wait -" he finally registered the beginning of her sentence, "What do you mean my memories were modified?"

Laura bit her lip,

"Can we finish this later? I need to meet Griphook for the reading of my dad's and Aunt Lily's wills."

Bill nodded reluctantly and released her,

"Alright, later, but I'm holding you to it."

She smirked and nodded,

"I would expect nothing less. Now, where can we find Griphook?"

"Follow me. I was sent to get you anyway."

She nodded and went back to her brother to grab his hand, gesturing for the others to follow her and Bill. As they walked, Laura thought about the conversation and Bill's reactions to it and her. She hadn't expected him to remember her - Dumbledore had erased all memories of their parentage - Parentage! That was it! He'd only erased the boy's memories of who their parents were! He hadn't thought to erase their memories of her or her memories of any thing. He'd completely over looked the four-year-old complete absorbed with her baby brother. Why should he bother? She would forget eventually. He, unfortunately for him, had never counted on her remembering it. Her lips tilted upwards in an evil grin, causing her brother, uncles, and friend to step away from her warily.

Eventually they were led into a private room that was entirely empty except for a long, rectangular tables with chairs surrounding it. Bill left them alone to wait for Griphook after sending Laura a look that said 'we'll talk later'. Laura pouted, but nodded her consent, pulling Harry onto her lap and running fingers through his unruly hair. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could- the door swung open and in walked a goblin. Laura raised a brow,

"Griphook?"

The goblin nodded,

"Yes. Lady Potter?"

She inclined her head. Griphook nodded again and walked down the table to where she was seated, a black box and two scrolls in his hands. He set the box on the table and opened it. In the velvet lining lay two rings, one clearly a man's and the other's a woman's. Griphook took the more feminine of the two and held out a hand saying,

"Right hand, please."

Laura immediately placed her right hand in his. He slipped the ring on her third finger and said,

"Repeat after me: I, Laura Dorea Potter,"

"I, Laura Dorea Potter,"

"hereby swear,"

"hereby swear,"

"to uphold the honor of my House and handle any responsibilities with dignity befitting my station as Lady Potter."

"to uphold the honor of my House and handle any responsibilities with dignity befitting my station as Lady Potter." a white light surrounded the ring as she spoke the last word. When it faded, the plain gold band now held a large ruby, a crest of arms(a lion holding a wand in it's mouth with the words 'familia puritatem' underneath) inlaid in white gold in the gem. Griphook nodded approvingly and closed the box before moving on to the scrolls, saying,

"Heir Potter will receive his ring when he comes of age at seventeen. That ring is to be passed on to the next female in the Potter line, whether it is your brother's wife or his daughter when she comes of age. Now, on to the wills. We'll be reading Lord Potter's first, then Lady Malfoy's."

Laura nodded her agreement, Harry still in her lap, now staring at the ring on her hand. Griphook took one of the scrolls from the table and unfurled it,

"**I, James Charlus Potter, of sound mind and body, declare this to be my last will and testament.**

**To my best friend, Sirius Black, and his husband Remus Lupin-Black, I leave 50,000 galleons and trust funds for your daughters and future son. Yes, Moony, I knew.**

**To my husband Severus Snape, I leave 100,000 galleons and your pick of anything from the Slytherin vaults.**

**To Lucius Malfoy, I leave a letter in the Potter vaults and some advice, tell Draco the truth before he's old enough to resent you for the lies.**

**To Laura, my beautiful baby girl, I leave the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor vaults, along with your trust fund and dowry. I love you, Lorey, and I'm sorry I had to leave you. Take care of Harry and your father for me.**

**And finally to Harry, my darling baby boy, I leave you your trust fund and the rest of the Potter vaults and estates, which you will inherit when you're seventeen. I love you, Prongslet, and listen to your sister.**

**In the event of my death Harry and Laura are to go to one of the following:**

**Severus Snape**

**Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**

**Frank and Alice Longbottom**

**Fabian Prewett**

**Gideon Prewett**

**Amelia Bones**

**If any of these people are unavailable they are to go to Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, or Pomona Sprout.**"

The goblin rolled the scroll back up and opened the second one,

"**I, Lily Rose Potter, of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my last will and testament.**

**As I have no money of my own to leave behind other than what I earned as a healer, James has left it to me to tell you all what happened. Also, Laura, dear, I ask you to watch after Draco for me, as I fear Lucius will eventually kill him in his attempts to use the kitchen.**"

"Hey!" interrupted Lucius indignantly. The others sniggered, especially Laura and Draco, who both knew exactly how horrendous the man was in the kitchen. Remus gestured for Griphook to continue reading with an apologetic smile.

"**Lucius, my love, we know you and Severus were ashamed to be married to Gryffindor's, and for that we're sorry**" Laura glared at Lucius, who hung his head in shame, "**We've left you our memories and Laura's of what happened before Dumbledore tampered with them. They start back at school and end with the day we went into hiding. The last few are Laura's. Padfoot wasn't our Secret Keeper, Peter was, and we're hoping Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban for what he did. Draco, darling, I've left you, your father, Laura, Severus, and the last of the Marauders letters in the Potter main vault.**

**James says that I have to distribute my personal belongings now seeing as "I'm poor and have no money."**" Laura snickered and Remus rolled his eyes, mouthing 'James', "**I leave all my 'girly things' to Laura. I'm sure there are some things in there that you would like.**

**To Draco, I leave a photo album of my family and a genealogy book on my side of the family.**

**To Lucius, I leave my ring, the locket you gave me at our engagement, and my love.**

**To Moony and Padfoot, I leave my collection of muggle books and a self-help guide to raising girls.**

**To Harry, I leave the emerald snake pendant James gave me for my birthday that you love so much.**

"**To Laura, I leave one more thing. Narcissa has a red journal that you wrote. Read it and remember. Love you all, Tiger Lily.**"

They all sat in a strained silence that, finally, Laura broke by asking,

"How did I write a journal at age four?"

Remus smiled at her,

"You were very advanced for your age. Lily encouraged you to write down your thoughts daily to improve your writing. There were plenty of misspellings and it was written childishly, but it was still more than most four-year-olds are capable of."

She nodded and turned to Griphook.

"Griphook, could we have the letters please? And could you also summon Narcissa Malfoy and the head of the DMLE and bring them here? I need to speak with them and this is the most secure place I know of and please tell Narcissa to bring the journal."

The goblin nodded and left the room. Laura set Harry down and got to her feet,

"I need to think. I'm going to walk down the Alley for a while, maybe do a little shopping. I'll be back in half an hour. Tell Griphook."

She left the room before any of them could protest. She went to a teller and asked if the bank had a type of credit card like muggles did. The goblin affirmed that they did and asked if she wanted one. She nodded, signing the papers necessary. The goblin gave her the card and she slipped back into the Alley, easily blending with the people around her. She saw a sign that read 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions' and ducked inside, Running straight into a customer waiting to be fitted. She lost her balance and was about to fall when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up to apologize and thank the person for catching her, and found herself looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.


	3. Reconstruction!

RECONSTRUCTION! My stories Kathryn and Selene and Prongslet and Prongsette are being rewritten and meshed together. They will be posted under the title 'Shake 'em up!' Sorry all, but after looking back over them I've realized that I've gone in half-cocked and thrown in ideas that came to me that didn't fit with what I'd already written.


End file.
